pokemon_hugtto_precurefandomcom-20200215-history
Kagayaki Homare
Kagayaki Homare is the main protagonist of the series. She is the caretaker of Rio, her Riolu, but she deemed as a "jackal". History Early Life: '''She grows up in Hagukumi City, but when a plague threatens the City, they decided to move to Alola, but had no hope because Alola is infected by the same plague, so they move to Couriway Town for hope. '''Meet Tom: '''When she climbs Mt. Ebott for finding more soup ingredients, she has fall into a hole on the cave atop the mountain, and meet Tom Lucitor there after fall into the hole. '''Preseason: '''She has cut her hair too short after a mishap in her youth, when at Couriway Town. Some point prior to the series, she rebels Elisio for her goodness, and manage to escape after working for him too long. '''Meet Grimsley and Rio: She meets Rio when seeing a Riolu falling from the sky as a meteor, as well, Grimsley appears when she head back home. At first she deems Grimsley "vampire", but soon she knows this was his genetic code. Reunites with Tom: '''After seeing a flaming area, she knows it was Tom, and she said that it have been a long time since their encounter, and reunites as well becoming a travelling companion. '''Appearance As Homare, she has short gold hair with one lock curling upward and gold eyes. She wears a long-sleeved yellow off-the-shoulders top with a pale yellow ruffle lining the top as well as a short white skirt accented with a blue sash tied on the left. She also wears a black wire choker and light yellow sandals. As Cure Étoile, her hair becomes golden yellow and grows in length, tied up into a ponytail held together by a spiky yellow hairpiece, with two star-shaped clips decorating it. She also wears a small blue flight attendant's hat with a jeweled tiara underneath it. Her eyes also become golden yellow. She wears a short orange dress with a bubble skirt with two long cream-colored ruffles hanging from each side. She also has a blue sash with her carrying pouch on the left side decorated with a yellow star. She also wears a cream-colored cape that hangs on her shoulders and is split in the back. For her other accessories, she has a blue scarf tied on the right, white cuffs line in blue, orange high heels with a blue diamond shape across the top of the foot, a thin blue band around the left thigh, and yellow star-shaped earrings. Personality Homare is a mature girl who excels at everything. However, she appears to have self-esteem issues, quitting figure skating after failing to complete a jump. She also loves cute things and ice cream. Relationships * [[Eclipsa Butterfly|'Eclipsa Butterfly']]: 'Her foster mother. * [[Tom Lucitor|'Tom Lucitor]]: 'Her boyfriend. * '''Unnamed Monster: ' Her foster father. * [[Meteora Butterfly|'''Meteora Butterfly]]: 'Her foster aunt. * [[Grimsley|'Grimsley]]: '''Her foster older brother. '''Trivia Homare loves cute things, as shown above, especially Rio. * She also the only character to have a foster family. * She also shown as a toddler in a picture, she have a grandmother. * It is unknown her grandmother dies or not. Category:Female Protagonist Category:Main characters